When we were Young
by EternallyNostalgic
Summary: Louis recalls how he met the love of his life while his daughter reads his journal. Request fic. Read and Review, cronstructive critiqe is greatly welcomed!


**When we were Young.**

**A/N: This was a request for ****Quaintly Modern ****in the village square forum. I hope you enjoy this. I do not own the characters, they belong to Natsume.**

**-**

A young looking girl walked down a staircase, into a room full of many books.

"Daddy, may I read this one?" the girl pointed to a small green journal. An older looking Louis nodded, and she opened the book and began reading.

"It's my journal, and my most treasured memories…" He whispered.

**-x-**

**(Louis' POV)**

I was nervous; it was the starry night festival, a night for couples to look up at the stars. It's really romantic. My heart leapt as I read the announcement in the village square, "Bring a date!" it read. I sighed, not many girls would talk to me, there was Jill, and she was very friendly but never really anything more. She never seemed interested in me, but who would? I was Louis, the nerd in town. That's how people saw me; you would think girls would like a guy who is smart like me…

I stared at the ground as I began walking back home, not realizing there was someone in front of me.

"Oof!" I heard them mumble as we collided.

"I'm sorry… Jill?" I looked up to see her smiling face, even blushing slightly; she looked adorable in her pigtails.

"Hi Louis, uh… I was thinking," I nodded for her to go on.

"um, would you like to come with me to the starry night festival? I tried going with someone else… well they already had gone with somebody so,"

"Of course," I blurted out, I saw her blush turn deeper when I said so, dang she looked so cute.

"Okay, meet me back here later." She suddenly pulled me into a quick hug and ran off with a wave of goodbye.

I can understand, were pretty close-knit. We have gone to every festival held this year, except the more romantic ones. I couldn't understand why though, did she want to be friends and nothing more? Ah, what am I thinking… she doesn't care about me in that way. The problem was: I did.

-x-x-

When night finally came, my heart thumped. I was so nervous, my hands wouldn't stop shaking and my legs felt like noodles- which made it very hard to walk to the square to meet her. When I got there, Jill was already anxiously waiting to go.

I waved to her, "Ready to go?" I asked, my voice cracked when I did.

"Yeah," She smiled and grabbed a hold of my hand. "Maybe we'll see a falling star?"

Her eyes sparkled like the stars did. I could feel my heart getting warm, even as the crisp, night air gave me chills, this feeling of warmth never left me.

We talked about so many things on our way up the mountain, our Friends, Cooking, Food, Mining, and something that I didn't expect: Love.

She started it, "Louis, have you ever thought about your future?" she asked.

"Er, of course I have." I replied. She looked me in the eyes.

"Really? I've been thinking about my future a lot lately…I guess I am going to need a boyfriend to help me out on the farm sooner or later." She turned red after that. I think I did too, or at least I felt like it. I was really warm inside.

"Have you found your special someone?" I asked her, her blush deepened.

"I don't know, I…can't decide yet." I found it weird that she could talk so comfortably about it. Finally we reached the top of the mountain after twenty minuets of walking; the stars were already glistening brightly in the night sky. Some even did fall, making it a wonderful sight.

"Do you wish on falling stars?" I suddenly blurted out, I was a little excited.

"Yes, I do," She laughed. "I wish I could find my special someone…" I heard her whisper.

"I wish I could spend this time with you forever…" She looked up at me in surprise after what I said. Did I really say that?

"Wait, I meant-"I started to stutter.

"Louis, we have been friends for a while…"

"I know," I had to stay calm here.

"Who ever said a boy and a girl could never be 'just friends?'" …What? My heart skipped a beat or two.

"W-what do you mean?" I started to lose myself. "Are you suggesting that we will never be anything more?" She jumped at my words.

"N-No, I was just saying that…I-" Her lips were moving so fast that I could not hear what she was saying anymore, her lips looked so warm, so tender and soft…

She kept talking, trying to explain her feelings. I pulled her closer to me by her waist and saw her turn red.

"L-Louis?" I pressed my lips against her warm, cherry red lips as the stars glistened brightly above us. Everything was silent; the entire valley did not make a sound. After what seemed like an eternity, we slowly broke apart and held hands.

She smiled,"Louis, I…think my wish came true," I smiled too.

"I think I found my special someone…" Her voice was soft and sweet.

"So did I, Jill."

Hours passed until we actually began our hike back home together, she even invited me over to her house to stay the night. We stayed up for hours drinking hot chocolate and talking about our future, Together…

-x-x-

Months passed until the day she finally presented the blue feather to me and proposed, we were wed a month after that. She looked most beautiful on that one day,

"I love you." I whispered into her ear, she responded by wrapping her arms around me neck and kissing me. The Mayor grinned and applauds,

"You are now Husband and Bride!" the town cheered, everything was like a dream that day…

-x-x-

The young girl slid the little green journal back onto the shelf she took it from and pulled a black strand of hair from her face and smiled.

"I didn't know you were so romantic, Dad." She cooed.

"Well, you never asked." Her father laughed.

"I wonder when I will find my special someone…"

"You're only twelve, Luna." Louis reminded her.

"I know, I can wait. But it won't be nearly as neat as your love story."

Louis sighed and glanced out the window.

"Why don't you go help your mother with the crops? It's a beautiful day outside."

She giggled.

"Only if you come too daddy!"

Louis nodded and he walked out of the house with his daughter.

Finding Jill outside tending to the animals and crops, Louis smiled.

"Remember when we were young?"

**The End.**

-x-x-

**A/N: Sorry the ending seemed kinda rushed and that it's really short… Anyway thank you all for reading! Please drop a review while you're here.**


End file.
